epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Hippie Rat's ERB Season 3 News w/ Kermit the Frog
I'm doing a sequel, lets get this rapped up again,  Muppets on the mic against Walt Disney again. I'm doing a sequel, if the original's remembered,  'Cause when it comes to ERB, the sequel's exponentially better. A sequel, Another feature attraction  Since I need something to start up my third season.  Thought Disney vs Henson was at an end, But no my friends this is When I get to do it all again (Do it all again)  Until the announcer's poll I got another goal to show I can do it all again I'm doing a sequel To shove a fist in the throat  Of Disney and that damn stretchy cartoon rodent I'm doing a sequel. How hard can it be?  I can't do any worse than Hitler vs Vader 3 I'm doing a sequel. We need something now  While Zander continues editing Cartman vs Charlie Brown I thought Disney vs Henson ended But no my friends this is when I get to do it all again (Do it all again)  Until the announcer's poll I've got another go to show them I can do it all again I'm doing a sequel. Let's give it a go I'm sure it can't flop as bad as Link vs Mario I'm doing a sequel, But I mean, technically,  This battle will be a sequel to Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. I'm doing a sequel. Just leave it to me  But I also need to plan the rest of my season 3 Got it - a NeoNazi mad doctor from a Kubrick film vs the transgender mad doctor from the cult classic musical! Okay okay, anything else? OH OH! How about two actors that have gone completely crazy? Like couch-jumping, bag-wearing crazy? I say just do it! Any other ideas? An under-appreciated performance-artist song-and-dance man against his grandma! I'm going to try to R.E.M.ember that. More comic books! Maybe just a Stan Lee cameo. An HBO television comedy about a group of people struggling to survive in the competitive world of technology vs A FOX television comedy about a group of people struggling to survive in a world with no other people My two favorite shows. That's an idea right there. An actor turned politician vs An actor turned politician Terminator vs Drake Mc who now? Two video games both centering around players choice and reactions, that can cause character death if any mistake is made. Uh, that sounds a little dark, lets do it! Freddie Fazbear vs Slender Man SURE! I thought it was the end. But no my friends this is when I get to do it all again Until the announcer's poll I got another go to show them I can do it all again! We're doing a sequel. It's more of the same  Let's give it a name. How 'bout Henson vs Disney Again?  Henson vs Disney Again  Disney vs Henson Again It's Jim Henson! Vs! Walt Disney! BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Category:Blog posts